Episode 7311/7312 (6th October 2015)
Plot Victoria suggests Adam go home and get a shower and freshen up before Johnny's operation, but he refuses as it could be the last day with him. At Tug Ghyll, Vanessa looks up the details of Johnny's operation. Cain is in a mood and refuses to help Moira on the farm. He tells her that Kyle called him dad yesterday and concludes it was all a set up. Moira tells him that Adam is more of a man than him, as he is stepping up to be a dad unlike Cain. Bob blitzes the café for Brenda's return and he confides in Carly that there is still a distance between them as she doesn't trust him. David shows Leyla the cheque that Eric gave him and she suggests that he talk to him again. Zak tells Debbie that Kyle knows Cain is his dad and asks her to talk to him. Sarah acts out about no longer being able to see Pete so Zak insists Debbie must put her foot down before her behaviour gets worse. Moira asks Andy to come back to work whilst on her way to the hospital, Ashley offers to pray for Johnny and Robert but Andy insists his brother is scum and should pray for Robert's death instead. Eric finds out about the party but says there are to be no parties or happy people at the B&B. Tracy tells Leyla that she can talk him round for £50. Priya enquirers how Johnny is but Vanessa tells them that he is having surgery today, she and Rakesh wish him the best. After Vanessa and Rhona leave, Priya enquirers if Rakesh is really thinking of Johnny and tries to persuade him to come clean so he doesn't rob Kirin and himself of potentially that last time to see Johnny alive, but Rakesh insists that it is too late now for it to all come out. Vanessa and Rhona arrive at the hospital but Vanessa is cold towards Victoria. April goes to the café to welcome home Brenda home but Bob breaks the news that she is staying with Nikhil and Molly for another day. April overhears Bob telling Carly that he fears Brenda wants a fresh start in Canada with a family she can trust. Priya insists that Rakesh cannot pretend like nothing is happening but he inits that it is best but Priya tries to persuade him it will be better if it comes out now rather than down the line when Johnny is calling Adam daddy. Rakesh tells her that it is the biggest regret of his life but he can never go back on it and they need to pretend like it never happened. Tracy turns up in the B&B office and tells Eric to have a shower and put on a suit, as they are going to attempt another invention, Eric soon scarpers. Zak tells Cain that it was Kerry who let it slip about him being Kyle's dad not him and insists he owes Kerry a favour, as it was not all anger when Kyle called him dad and asks him why he is so scared to accept Kyle. April asks Bob if he and Brenda are going to get 'unmarried' like Marlon and Laurel have, but he assures her that they are not, Brenda is just annoyed with him. April offers to give him the £14.36 in her money box to show that she trusts him that Brenda should too. Johnny's loved ones wait nervously for news about his operation but Vanessa is pessimistic. A nurse accidentally refers to Victoria as Johnny's mum, which angers Vanessa. Debbie finds Cain sitting at Shadrach's grave and she joins him. Adam tells Vanessa that she cannot take everything out on Victoria or the nurses, Rhona tries to assure her that they know she is Johnny's mum. Vanessa questions why Victoria is even at the hospital, but she insists she is there to support Adam and for Johnny, which angers Vanessa again and tells her not to go anywhere near Johnny. Moira talks to Vanessa about being a parent and tells her everything she is feeling is normal as she will bond with Johnny as soon as she is able to hold him. Vanessa insists she is wrong and runs out, Rhona goes after her after Moira tells her what she said. Debbie and Cain have a heart to heart and tells her the reason he is a useless dad is because of Shadrach. Cain opens up to her that Kyle reminds him how he used to be, but Debbie assures him that that is not the way he is now. Cain tells his daughter that if she'd had normal parents, then she would be a different person. Chrissie asks Bernice to reconsider the engagement and calls her a gold digger but they both protest to Chas that Lawrence was not the shooter. Eric finds that a party is going and shouts and offends the guests telling them all to leave, Leyla pretends that 'Mr Grumpy Eric' was the entertainment. Kirin and Vanessa talk but Rhona interrupts them and tells Vanessa to let her try and help. Debbie reassures Cain that he is nothing like Shadrach and tells him that he can still turn things around with Kyle. Cain maintains Kyle doesn't need a dad like him, but Debbie reminds him he is there for her whenever she needs him and he will be the same with Kyle, as he won't be able to help himself and tells him he is a brilliant dad, and Kyle needs that. Rhona reassures Vanessa she has nothing to be ashamed of but she tells her she has no feelings towards Johnny and has been trying to avoid him. Vanessa claims that Johnny would be better off with Victoria as his mum but Rhona insists Johnny is lucky to have them both. Tracy checks the reviews about the party and shows Leyla, who realises they may be onto something with grumpy Eric meanwhile Bernice tells Kerry that Chrissie accused her of being a gold digger and tells her that she and Lawrence have never slept together. Zak takes Kyle to the pub for a break as Lisa and Joanie are looking after all the kids. He confesses to Chas that he misses his sons as much as he loves Kyle, he is not sure if he could chose him over Cain. Kirin tells Rakesh that he is glad Johnny is not his as he could cope with everything with Johnny and Vanessa. Rhona tells Vanessa that she cannot compare herself to Adam. Over a drink Kerry suggests to Bernice that Lawrence may be gay after all. Cain gives Kyle a toy dog as he and Zak are leaving the pub and tells Zak that Kyle can come up to the farm and he won't make a fuss. Vanessa arrives back at the hospital just as Dr Carr tells them that the operation was successful. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Carr - Grant Ibbs *Nurse - Kate Holderness *Tom - Jack McKenzie Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, NICU and waiting room *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Butler's Farm - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Exterior, office and guests lounge *Wishing Well Cottage - yard *The Woolpack - Public bar and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Main Street Notes *This hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Johnny Woodfield appears in this episode played by a lifelike jelly doll. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Extended episodes